nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Antenna/Station Idents
Since its launch on September 19, 2015, Cartoon Antenna has shown many station idents, usually before the start of their shows. The following is a list of IDs that have been used. The live-action scenes were directed by Mark Irwin, and the CGI animation and graphics were done by NicThic Cinemation Studios and Verdehile Entertainment. Idents * 'Rainy Day '- A girl is looking out the window watching the rain. She then draws out the TV shape with her finger. The background inside the shape is the aftermath of the rain, which includes a rainbow and plants. * 'Rockstar '- A teenage girl is using a tennis racket as a guitar, then the transition changes to a concert, where the girl is now in a rockstar outfit and holding a real guitar. She plays various notes, and the original scene then shows both girls with the items. * 'Glow Stick '- A boy is drawing various things with his green glow stick at night while his friend watches him in the background. He then begins to draw the TV shape. Finally, he points his glow stick in the logo, smiling. * 'Scary Sister '- A boy walks into the bathroom looking at his sister, who appears to have come from a spa. They both scream as the transition changes to what looks to be a monster of the sister who then lights all the lamps, before going back to the original scene, where the boy is now wearing the spa items with his sister trying to take them off. * 'Pillow Fight '- Two girls are doing a pillow fight in their room. The transition goes from the snowglobe seen in their room. In the transition, the two girls look up, thinking it's snow, then the camera zooms out to see the girls pillow fighting inside the snowglobe, before going back to the original scene. * 'Dog Bath '- We see a girl giving her dog a bath. After that, the dog shakes off the excess water, with bubbles on the screen that form the TV screen. The girl is surprised and then walks up to her dog, as the bubbles form the logo with the Cartoon Antenna text appearing from the left. * 'Firefly '- At nighttime, we see a firefly going down to a house, with a window shining a light on it. From the window, we see the firefly who then stops and then the TV shape forms. Inside the head, we see a great view of daytime, as the firefly then flies off. * 'TV Dinner '- In a kitchen, we see a boy sitting on the chair and his mom gives him a tray with food on it. The transition then changes to see the two in outer space wearing astronaut costumes and there is food flying everywhere, with the boy smiling and his mom holding an empty tray. The scene changes back to the boy holding what appears to be a chip. * 'Rock Climbing '- A boy is looking around in the kitchen, and suddenly finds a yellow jar of cookies. He grabs a step stool as the transition changes to the boy rock climbing. The transition changes back to the boy now with the cookie jar while eating one cookie. * 'Dog Food '- In a kitchen, we see a dog lying down on the floor. He licks his nose, and the transition then changes to a bunch of dog treats on the floor with the dog smiling. The scene changes back to the dog dreaming of the food. * 'Jungle '- A man is working in his garden, before the transition changes to himself in a jungle seeing a lizard. The scene changes back to the man looking at the plants. * 'Easter '- The ident starts off the same way as the "Jungle ID", but this time, the transition changes to the man finding a basket of easter eggs. This ident first aired during Easter on March 27, 2016. More coming soon!